Tinctures and herbal oils have been utilized for centuries. As is known in the art, tinctures are liquid extracts manufactured from herbs and the liquid is typically ingested orally by a user. Tinctures are typically alcohol extractions but other substances can be utilized during the extraction process such as but not limited to vegetable glycerin. Those individuals who prefer natural medicines and therapies traditionally utilize tinctures because their oral ingestion promotes quick entry into the blood stream.
The general method of preparation of a conventional tincture is a manual and time-consuming process. Typically herbs are placed into a container and an extracting liquid of typically forty percent or greater ethanol content is added to the container. The container is typically left idle at room temperature for several weeks wherein during that time period the container is periodically shaken so as to maximize extraction.
One problem with conventional methods of tincture is the amount of manufacturing time. As noted herein, basic tincture preparation can extend over a couple of weeks. Additionally, during the tincture manufacturing process, the material must be agitated in order to promote an improved extraction. Utilizing basic implements does not promote a timely and efficient manufacture of herbal tinctures. Further, without the ability to control the temperature of the tincture vessel, conventional tincture manufacturing is not as effective.
Accordingly, there is a need for a tincture preparation apparatus that is operable to provide automation of the tincture preparation process wherein the apparatus automates steps such as but not limited to agitation and temperature control.